


They Do

by bactaqueen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sam Wilson is an Ass Man, Team America polyamory, not crack!fic but set in crack!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do they got the booty? Team America know what Sam likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Do

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. Recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. No profit is earned and no infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** The working titled was "They Got the Booty."

1\. Sam had his hands down the back of Natasha's open jeans. Lace was soft under his palms, but his fingers met nothing but warm flesh. He broke a kiss to pull her up on her knees and push her jeans down her thighs. He bit his lip and looked from her new panties up into her flushed, smiling face.

"Like them?"

"Let's get you out of these pants, sweetheart, I'll show you how much I like them."

Natasha wound her arms tight around his shoulders and laughed against his neck as he stood up, hitching her high and holding her legs tight around him. He squeezed a handful of bare skin between lace and denim as he carried her to the bedroom.

 

2\. Sharon was pressed tight to the front of Bucky, one of his thighs trapped between hers, her fingers tangled in his hair and curved around the back of his neck. They were all too old and had too much baggage for the place; that hadn't stopped Sharon from dragging Bucky out onto the crowded dance floor, and it hadn't stopped Bucky from letting his hands roam.

As Sam watched, Sharon's skirt rucked up too high, Bucky's hands on her back no match for her grinding. Sam saw the bare curve of her ass and looked up, hoping he could warn Bucky, but all he saw was Sharon smirking over her shoulder at him.

 

3\. The notification flashed up over the music player. Bucky's name at the top, and no preview, just _'this message has media content.'_ Sam smiled and swiped down to open the message. Bucky was at home with the girls and if he was lucky--

He tripped over his own feet and smashed his chin on the control panel of the treadmill on his way down. His teeth clicked hard and his head rattled, and he slid all the way off the running deck before the emergency cutoff kicked in. Sam sat there on the hard gym floor, rubbing his chin and staring at his phone, at the picture of Bucky's ass in familiar white lace.

 

4\. Sam hadn't even known they made running shorts that short and that tight for men.

Each time Steve lapped him, Sam couldn't help staring. And thinking. After the fourth time, he had to slow to a bow-legged walk. There was no graceful way to run with an erection.

Steve slowed up behind him and kissed his hairline, right behind his ear. "Ready to hit the showers?"

Sam shuddered. "I'm ready to hit something."

Steve gave his ass a firm squeeze and laughed at him. "Race you to the locker room."

Sam was off like a shot. Grace be damned. He wasn't losing that race.

 

5\. Natasha and Sharon were spreading out the big quilt in the space they'd cleared by shoving the coffee table out of the way, both of them wearing nothing but matching black panties cut high in the back just the way he loved. Bucky was coming from the bedroom, vibrators in hand, and Steve was on his heels, extra pillows held to his chest. Sam didn't know where they'd gotten the real-life spandex copies of the shorts their comic book characters had worn through the war, but he didn't care.

He just wanted to see them turn around.

He finally got his tongue to unstick from the roof of his dry mouth. "No one told me it was theme night."


End file.
